I Promise
by Animelove30
Summary: Chihiro is now 17 years old. She is just sitting in her room until Haku shows up out of nowhere. A lot of romance. If you think you will like it do not hesitate to read it! Oh and please review!
1. 7 years later

I Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of th characters.

"Will we meet again sometime" Chihiro said. "I'm sure we will" Haku replied. "Promise" Chihiro said as she gazed into those beautiful eyes of his. " I promise" Haku said with a smalll smile. "Now go and don't look back" he said to her. Chihiro let go of his hand and walked back to her parents.

7 years later.

Chihiro sat up in her room as she watched the the rain hit her window. She loved the pitter-patter noise the rain made. Chihiro noticed it stopped raining so she opened her window. The smell of rain made her think of Haku. And right when she opened the window someone jumped in her room that made her scream. Once she really observed this person she remembered who it was. Haku was standing there soaking wet in his kimono. Chihiro's heart skipped beats. Haku stood there admiring her beauty until Chihiro lunged her self at him and pulled him into an embrace. All Haku could do was smile. He was so happy she remembered him.


	2. New Clothes

Discalimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters.

"You came back for me" Chihiro said into his chest. "You didn't expect me to leave you here all alone for the rest of your life did you" Haku said. Chihiro let go of him and shook her head. "Oh my gosh we need to get you out of those wet clothes" Chihiro said. Haku blushed. "Oh get your mind out the gutter" Chihiro said as she noticed he was blushing. He started to laugh. "Follow me" Chihiro said. Hed did as he was told and followed her. Chihiro walked into her parents bedroom and went to her dads closet. She took out a shirt khaki pants and some boxers from the dresser. She handed them to Haku. "Your father won't mind" Haku saked. Chihiro shook her head. "My dad and my mom went on a 2 week vacation to Hawaii for their second honeymoon" Chihiro said. Haku nodded. "They left you in charge of the house" Haku said with a smirk. "Hey it's not like i'm gonna let a boy in the house or anything" Chihiro said with a smile. Haku chuckled. "Where do I change" Haku asked. Chihiro pointed to a bathroom. Haku nodded and went in the bathroom.

He came out the bathroom. "Thanks Chihiro they fit perfect" he said. Chihiro nodded and walked to the laundry room and put Haku's kimono in the dryer.

A/N: Sorry my chapters have been so short! I promise chapter 3 will be longer! PLEASE REVEIW!


	3. A kiss from Haku

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters.

Chihiro walked to the kitchen with Haku following. "You must be hungry" Chihiro said with a smile. "No I ate before I left" Haku said. Chihiro nodded. "Well I think I'm gonna make me something" Chihiro said. She walked to the sink to wash a spoon and turned her back towards Haku. Haku came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Chihiro stopped what she was doing when she felt the embrace. "Chihiro" Haku asked. "Yeah" Chihiro said. "I love you" Haku said with the biggest smile. "I love you too" Chihiro said. Chihiro turned around to face him. They gazed into each others eyes for about 3 minutes until Haku pressed his lips against Chihiro's lips.

Chihiro's heart skipped beats. Haku pulled away from the kiss. "That felt so good I've been wanting you to know I loved you for seven years" Haku said. Chihiro just stared into space from shock that Haku actually kissed her. Haku waved a hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it. "Wha" Chihiro said. Haku giggled. "Were you saying something" Chihiro said. "No I was doing this" Haku said then continued kissing her. Chihiro felt like her heart would melt. "Do you feel like your heart will melt" Haku said after pulling away. "How do you know" Chihiro said shocked. "Rumor has it that what you feel your love feels too" Haku said. "Aww" Chihiro said before hugging him tightly.


	4. Nap

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters.

Chihiro let go of him and walked up to her room with Haku following. "I'm gonna take a nap" Chihiro said as she laid down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chest. Haku nodded and sat on the floor and watched Chihiro sleep for the longest time until he found him self falling asleep. So he got in the bed with Chihiro and fell asleep. Chihiro woke up to find Haku's arms wrapped around her tightly to where she couldn't move. "Haku" she whispered. As soon as she said his name his eyes shot open. "Yes" Haku said with a loving smile. "Haku could you please let go of me I feel uncomfortable" Chihiro said. "Oh I'm sorry" he said as he let go of her.

Chihiro got out the bed and walked to the door. "No stay with me" Haku said. "I want to call my parents" Chihiro said. "No they're fine" Haku said. Chihiro shook her head and got back in the bed with Haku. Haku rapidly kissed her neck. "No not now" Chihiro said. Haku stopped. "Then when" he said. When we're married you perve" Chihiro said. Haku lauged and hugged her until she feel back asleep.


	5. Pizza

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been pretty busy! Forgive me!

Chihiro woke up to the loud ringing of her home phone. Haku's eyes shot open as he heardt he noise. Chihiro crawled out the bad and ran downsatirs and caught the phone in time. "Hello" Chihiro said as Haku walked upt o her. "Hi sweety how are you" she heard he mothers voice say. "Oh fine mom how is your trip going" she said as she just stared into space. "Oh it's going great" her mother said. "Well I have to go me and your father booked a dinner reservation" her mother said into her blackberry. "Okay bye" Chihiro said as she hung up the phone.

"I am hungry" Chihiro said as she picked the phone back up. She dialed in some numbers and put the phone to her ear. "Hi is this Pizza Palace" Chihiro said. "Okay I need 1 large pizza with extra cheeze and" she paused for a moment. "Haku what do you want on your pizza" she said. "On my what" Haku asked with a confused face. "I also need another large pizza made like mine" she said as she rolled her eyes. "Okay I live on Willow drive I'm in the blue house on the end of the street" she said. "Okay thanks" Chihiro said before hanging up the phone. "What is pizza" Haku said. Chihiro rolled her eyes. "It's a popular food in the human world" she said. Haku nodded and went into Chihiro's bathroom.


End file.
